


Anywhere But Here

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet, Codependency, F/M, Homesickness, Introspection, Jealousy, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted to go home. Wherever that was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allekha).



How many weeks had it been now? Months? Some days it felt like years even though En knew it couldn't have been that long since they'd landed in Tokyo. From atop the roof of the apartment, she looked out over the city full of energy sources and wondered if they'd ever find enough to save the Makaiju and go home.

_Home,_ she thought bitterly, the word knocking around her head like a stone. The Makaiju was their home no matter where it settled, but she didn't feel _right_ on Earth. She hated disguising herself as a schoolgirl, hated sharing a class with that moronic bunhead and her friends, hated watching Ail _flirt_ with that moronic bunhead.

Ail was the only one she could count on, he always had been. Their entire race had died out while they were small, all they'd ever _known_ was each other. And while deep down En knew she could trust him never to leave her, watching him flirt with Usagi still gave her a tight angry feeling in her chest, like something was about to break.

_We don't belong here. I hate it, I hate everything about it._ Even with Ail, even with the Makaiju it was still Earth and it was still wrong. Why couldn't any other planets have life? Why did they have to crash-land here?

Sometimes she wished she could be as easygoing as Ail. He tried to make the best of it, blending in as Seijuuro and charming the socks off all those stupid, starry-eyed human girls. _If it weren't for those pesky Sailor Senshi we'd have plenty of energy from them already,_ she thought bitterly. Maybe Natsumi should try to flirt with other boys...like Mamoru. Handsome, mature Mamoru. She could capture his heart with Natsumi's keen wit, intellect, her-

"En?" Her head snapped up and she turned around, almost as if she'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she hissed. "What is it?"

"It's late," he said, coming to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You know you get tired and sick if you don't get enough rest, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She found herself leaning into him, thoughts of Mamoru fading as she relaxed a little.

"I was just about to come in," she claimed. "Ail?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate it here."

"I know." He drew her closer. "I don't like it either. But we'll be okay, En, I promise. We'll collect energy, we'll save the Makaiju and ourselves...we'll find a new place to put down roots." And she believed him, because she trusted him more than anyone and she couldn't afford not to. With a small yawn, she leaned further into his embrace and closed her eyes.

"We'll always be together," she said quietly, to reassure them both. Because she knew he was just as unsure as she was deep down, and they couldn't depend on anyone or anything else.

She let the street lamps and the sounds of the night lull her to sleep, dreaming of a full, healthy Makaiju and a place they could truly call home.


End file.
